Club Eclipse
by alantamire
Summary: Bella and Edward go out with thier own friends assuming it will be another dull night at a new club, but everyone knows when you assume something, you are normally wrong. first fanfic so please be kind. canon couples R/R and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction so I am a little nervous. It's going to be a rather short story and I will probably update ever couple of days or so. That being said here is the full summary and first chapter. Also I am really sorry for the crappy title couldn't think of a good one.**

**Bella and Edward both go to a club with friends thinking it is going to be another night they will hate and end up wishing they were home with a good book or movie. But on this particular night fate decides it has other plans for these two. **

**oh and one more thing I own nothing characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Why am I Doing This?

Bella's POV

It was finally Friday I had two whole days off to do whatever I pleased. And all I really wanted to do was get into my pajamas curl up on my couch in front of a fire and read a book, but yesterday I stupidly met up with my best friends Alice and Rosalie for lunch and they conned me into going to a club. Like I said _stupid_. So now here I am in front of my closet trying to find something to wear and completely failing. Hearing the doorbell I decide to take a break from looking for an outfit that Alice and rose will approve of and go to get the door.

"Hey chica" Alice and rose yell at the same time as they practically run me over to get into my apartment.

"Now we know that you will never be able to find an outfit on your own, if you even have something in that pathetic little cubby whole you call a closet." Alice said.

"please for just this once let me dress myself and do my own hair and makeup, just this once and I will love you both till the end of time" I begged fully ready to grovel if I needed.

"No way not a chance tonight sister" rose said, "we are going to Eclipse the new club opened up by the Volturi brothers and I got us on the guest list which means you have to look smokin so let's go you don't have a choice."

I started grumbling under my breath "I may not have a choice but I have a few choice words for you."

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe I let the Emmett and jasper talk me into going to this club with them. Hell I wouldn't have if they didn't guilt me into it by using the fact that my uncle Carlisle called in a favor to an old friend to get us in to this club, Eclipse I think the name was. The guys just don't get it I was with Tanya for three and a half years only to find out she was cheating on me the whole time. She was a great friend and always said she wanted something more so I figured why not try. Biggest mistake of my life not only did I ruin one of my best friendships now I can't even look at a girl without wondering what the ulterior motive is. Does she just want me for my money or the good looks that everyone says I have? Does she want someone to fill the void till the next guy who is better comes along? I just can't stop these questions and so many more from running through my head.

"Yo loser, stop moping around and let's get a move on I want to go find me some hot ladies" Emmett yelled as he and jasper let themselves into my apartment. Emmett was always loud and talking about getting many girls but deep down he wants to find someone to settle down with.

Jasper decides to try and lift my spirits while Emmett digs for food. "Come on man it's just one night who knows maybe it will be fun, little dancing, little flirting, and lots of drinking" jasper said. I couldn't help laughing at that at least a little. While the dancing and flirting sounded horrible the 'lots of drinking' part sounded really good. So when Emmett came back to the living room after eating who knows how much of my food we left for the club.

**OK there you go the first chapter of my first story. let me know what you think I will update pretty soon regardless of reviews (unless they all tell me to stop). I would really like to know if i did ok so far. I do however have one favor to ask, if you dont like my story feel free to review and let me know why but please make the review constructive. Thank you all for reading**

**AlantaMire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is chapter two. I really hope you all like it. There will be anoter note at the bottom but for now I hope you enjoy.**

**also I do not own twilight or these characters.**

BPOV

An hour and a half later we were all dressed, made up, and ready to go take the world by storm, well at least Seattle. I looked like a totally different person, I almost couldn't recognize myself.

"Let's go before all the good ones are taken" rose yelled at me from down the hall.

"I'm coming you two are the ones who put me in the death traps you like to call stilettos. Just to let you both know when I fall and end up killing myself because of these damn shoes I am so coming back and haunting both of your asses" I told them while carefully making my way to the front door.

When we got to the club there was a huge line of people waiting to get in the club. Rose and Alice just strolled right past all of these people straight to the front. While walking to the front of the line I noticed that all the guys were gawking at them while all the girls were glaring. Noticing this made me laugh to myself and Rose and Alice give me a questioning look. When we got to the front of the line rose gave her name to the bouncer in a very flirtatious way and we were let right in making everyone waiting in line grumble in unison.

We quickly made our way to the bar to get our first round of drinks for the night. We weren't even up there a whole minute when a group of guys came up and started talking to us. I was quite surprised by their actions. It wasn't that it took them less than 60 seconds to come up to us that surprised me or even that they were now making sure that we didn't pay for our own drinks, what really surprised me is the fact that they were paying me just as much attention as my two stunningly gorgeous friends.

"Well you see our friend B here just got out of a really bad relationship where the guy was sleeping with everyone but her and she really needs to get laid and soon" Rose said to the group of guys surrounding us making them all look towards me expectantly and me choke on the drink I had just taken a sip of.

Oh shit I really need to think of a way to get out of this. "What are you talking about Lil, don't you remember Al sent me a guy to take care of that just a couple nights ago so I am good but thanks boys" I said in a voice that sounded pretty serious but Rose would know to mean push this and you are going to be paying for the rest of your life. I then grabbed both Alice and Rose and led them quickly away from the group of guys insisting on buying our drinks and from the group of frat boys that had just walked up. (Oh and just in case you were wondering what was with the names we made a rule a long time ago when we go out clubbing we don't use our real names right away. I usually go by B cause its easy and I can get away with it, Rose goes by Lil which is short for her middle name Lillian, and Alice goes by Al and if people ask what her real name is she usually tells them Alex or Alexis.

"What the hell was that rose" I yelled when we came to a not so jam packed area.

"What are you talking about?" she asked way too innocently. "Okay so maybe you didn't just break up with a guy but you know it has been forever since you got any and you also know that it wouldn't hurt. You are in some serious need of some good lovin from a man, preferably one that knows what he's doing and has a good package to go along with it" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just stood there with my mouth agape staring at her while she took a sip of her drink and Alice stood to the side snickering. I would have stood there much longer if I had not heard my name being shouted by a voice I hadn't heard in months. When we all three turned our heads to see who was calling me I couldn't believe who I saw standing in the crowd of people. It was a face I hadn't seen in years and one that I missed dearly.

**A/N: To all of you who are reading this thanks for checking out my story. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think good or bad. If it is bad, I ask you to once again just be constructive in your reviews, but still please let me know what you think. **

**Just to let you all know this story will probably only be in Bella's and Edward's point of view, if I do another point of view it will most likely be very short. **

**Once again thanks for reading, please review and be cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 3. Enjoy and hope you like it.**

**I do not, repeat do not own Twilight or these fabulous characters.**

EPOV

We had been at the club for about half an hour and things were going from bad to worse very quickly. When we got here we were able to get in without having to wait in the ridiculously long line outside, and the very first thing we did was go to the bar to get a round of drinks. We couldn't have been up there for more than two minutes when a group of 4 girls came up to us and started to shamelessly flirt. They weren't just flirting they were practically throwing themselves at us trying to show as much cleavage as possible without fully flashing everyone in the room. As we tried to turn them down nicely and make our way to the table we had reserved and waiting they kept blocking our way. We were finally able to make it to our table where the bouncer blocking the section of private table stopped the girls from following us any further. When they finally realized they weren't going to be able to get past the bouncer by flirting they moved back up to the bar to throw themselves at some other guys who seemed more than pleased with their luck.

"Okay I know I said I wanted to come here to pick up some chicks but I mean come on do they have to be that easy not to mention trashy" said Emmett.

"What did you expect to meet some good little catholic girl who goes to church every Sunday and reads her Bible cover to cover?" I asked him while jasper sat there and watched with an amused smirk on his face.

"Come on man you know what I mean where are the girls that will come up next to you at the bar and order a drink without expecting the first guy she flirts with to buy it for her, and by drink I mean a shot of Jack or a beer, not some frilly drink with an umbrella in it. The girl who looks at you to let you know she's interested but there is no way in hell she is gonna make the first move, the ones where you actually have to show them you're a man and have a pair first" Emmett exclaimed exasperated.

Jasper and I just both looked at each other and started laughing. And I don't mean laughing like a few light chuckles, I mean full blown hysterics where we were clutching our sides in pain, completely out of breath and had people all around staring at us. We just continued to laugh while Emmett was mumbling about 'jackass friends laughing at him for knowing what he wants'.

Even with all the heads turned our way and the pain in my side it felt so good to laugh like that. I hadn't laughed like that since, well since I started going out with Tanya. Great I was having a great time for a change and I had to go and screw it up by thinking about her, I sighed at my inner musings and chugged the last of my beer.

"Hey I'm gonna go get another drink you all want anything" I asked them.

"No I'm good" jasper said while Emmett told me a shot of Jack sounded perfect. I just shook my head at my best friends and took off to the bar.

While I was waiting at the bar my night continued to proceed from bad to good to bad again and now to absolutely horrible.

"Eddie" I heard from behind me. A voice I was hoping to go a whole lot longer without hearing.

I turned around and came face to face with Tanya, not only was it Tanya but she was clinging to some old dude who had another chick on his other arm.

"Tanya" I said with as much composure as I could. "What are you doing here" I asked.

"Well Eddie I am here with Felix and this is Gianna. We decided we wanted to have some fun tonight and decided to come to do a little dancing before heading home for some more fun. What are you doing here if I recall you don't really like the club scene" she said clearly trying to make me jealous.

I flinched when she insinuated what she would be doing later that night but was able to compose myself rather quickly.

"Well my uncle Carlisle knows the owners and told me Emmett and Jasper that he could get us in when we mentioned how much we needed a night out" I lied smoothly.

"Really" she asked looking disbelieving "well I won't keep you then enjoy your night" she said, though she clearly didn't mean it. So I turned around, picked up the drinks I had ordered before and left to head back to my table.

When I got back to the table Jasper noticed something was wrong and asked what happened. I explained to them about running into Tanya and what she had said. When I was starting to say that the night was turning out bad and that I was ready to leave Emmett stopped paying attention and was looking across the room.

"Hello, earth to Emmett is anybody home" I said trying to get his attention but all he said was Bella in a very low tone, so low that I barely caught. Both Jasper and I once again looked at each other, this time with a look that clearly said '_who'._ Suddenly without warning Emmett got up and started walking across the room, and since this was not a normal occurrence Jasper and I decided it might be a good idea to follow. When he was about halfway across the floor he shouted Bella at the top of his lungs. I saw three girls turn at his voice. One attractive, very short, petite girl with black spiky hair and pixie like features, one tall gorgeous blonde who had a body that most women would kill for, including Tanya, and the last a rather petite brunette with an amazing body, who was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Looking at her literally made me stop in my tracks. She had a look of shock and happiness on her face. Suddenly she handed her drink to the blonde and took off in our direction. When she was a few feet away she screamed "Emmett" and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen plastered on his face. For some reason in that very moment I was extremely jealous of Emmett getting to hold this girl that I had never even seen before.

**A/N 2: Okay so there was chapter 3. I hoped you all liked it. Please review I would desperately like to know how I am doing and what anyone thinks whether you like it or hate. I could really use some feedback just to see what people may think. So I ask again to please please please review. And just to let you know the updates probably wont be coming quite as often, but still rather frequently. **

**Thank you and stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry, so so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I meant to get it out a couple of days ago but I wasnt near my computer. but anyways i will shut up and let you all read. **

**I still dont own these characters.**

BPOV

It took a moment for me to completely register that Emmett was standing there just half a room away. When I had finally gotten over my shock and was able to move again I thrust my drink at my friends and took off toward Emmett. When I was a few feet away I screamed his name and launched myself towards him. Now being the klutz that I am, normally I would never do that but I knew Emmett would catch me, he would never let anything happen to me. When he caught me he spun me around like when we were little kids. I had a very large smile on my face and I was sure he did too. When he finally put me down I looked up into his face and felt like I was back in high school. It was completely surreal being here and seeing him, I had missed him terribly and actually been thinking about him a lot lately. We just stared at each other for a few moments but he was the first to regain his voice.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I am actually seeing you again, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I know it's been so long, and my friends decided that I needed to get out of my apartment and apparently find a guy for the night" I told him as I laughed.

"Well why don't you go get your friends and bring them over to our table and then we can catch up" he suggested.

"Okay that sounds perfect I'll go get them stay right here" I said. I was about to walk back to my friends but then I turned around and said "now I know you can get easily distracted so make sure you stay right there for just one minute, why don't you count to 60 in your head then maybe you won't be so easily distracted" I teased before I turned to go get Alice and Rosalie.

At this point he started grumbling about one time I leave for two minutes, never gonna live it down. I also notice two guys standing on either side of him laughing at what I had said. One was tall and thin with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was an extremely attractive man, but the other guy had to be the best looking man I had ever seen. He was tall and lean with messy bed hair that looked totally hot on him gorgeous eyes.

I made my way over to my friends, when I got there they were both giving me questioning looks and Rosalie was holding my drink for me.

"Thanks, sorry about that I just saw an old friend and had to go say hi, but come on he invited us to go sit at his table with him, so can we please go." I practically begged.

"I don't know this is supposed to be a girl's night to hang out, and see what this new club has to offer" Alice said.

"I know but I haven't seen him in forever and I really miss him, please just 15 minutes to catch up then we can go do whatever you all want, I'll even try to talk to some guys, just please please please." This time I was actually begging.

"Alright fine but just for 15 minutes then we go find you a guy" Rose said giving in.

"Yes I shouted, let's go" I said as I pushed them toward Emmett. They both looked at me like I had lost my mind, but then again I was never really a pushy person and now I was being pushy, literally.

As we got closer to Emmett I saw him talking to the two guys I had noticed earlier, when he saw us approaching he gave us a smile that showed his dimples and then said "this way ladies."

As we were walking towards their table I notice Emmett checking out rose, normally I wouldn't have noticed but I knew Emmett so well that it was totally obvious he liked what he saw. We approached the roped off area and the guys told the guard that we were with them and they let us all through. I was rather surprised that they had one of the private tables.

As we all sat down Emmett started speaking again "well I suppose we should all get introduced, ladies I am Emmett a very good friend of Bella's and these two losers over here are jasper and Edward." He said pointing at himself, the blonde and then the god of a man who I just noticed had the strangest color of hair, almost like a penny.

I decided since I was the one who made my friends come over here I would do the introductions. "Hi, I am Isabella but please call me Bella, and this is Alice and Rosalie or rose" I introduced us, pointing out both Alice and rose in turn.

"So how do you two know each other" Rose asked starting the interrogation.

"Oh we grew up together in Forks, we used to be best friends inseparable, or that was until my parents moved in our senior year" Emmett said.

"So are you guys like exes who lost touch or something" Jasper asked but Rosalie and Edward seemed the most interested in the question.

Emmett and I both looked at each other and just started laughing hysterically. All of our friends looked at us like we had gone insane or something, but Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing long enough to catch our breath and explain.

"I am going to take that as a no, I think" Alice commented.

"Sorry, sorry and you are correct Alice that is a no, we never dated, we were more like siblings" I explained while Emmett continued to laugh. "Sorry about that reaction, we just never even saw each other that way, but everyone in school thought we were secretly dating so it caused some problems that were horrible back then but now looking back are just really funny" I told them, and by this time Emmett was calming some.

"So you all seemed so shocked to see each other did you not keep in touch when Emmett moved" Edward asked.

"We did at first but then I destroyed my cell phone and Bella had recently changed her number and she had also changed her e-mail and I hadn't memorized either of the new ones and she was unlisted so we haven't seen each other in like 7 years and haven't talked in almost 4 years. I still can't believe you live here you've been so close this whole time and I didn't even know it. But man is it good to see you." Emmett said giving me another hug. As he gave me a hug he whispered that he was glad I was ok.

We sat there for the next 45 minutes just talking and catching up and getting to know each other's friends. It was truly amazing how well we all seemed to mesh together.

**I would once again thank you all for reading my story. I know this chapter is probably horrible but I wrote it really fast so, sorry. I may go back later and review and edit it. I would also like to say a great big thank you to **_._** for the reviews it is great to know that someone likes the story. Thank you all for checking out my stroy so please review whether you like or dislike, just want to know what you all think. **

**Thanks again and stay cool**

**AlantaMire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am so sorry it took me so long to update, no excuses really just life. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

EPOV

I wasn't really sure what to make of what was happening, I knew I felt jealous of Emmett for just being able to hug this girl, but I was also jealous of how happy he seemed to be. I don't remember ever being that happy just to see someone. They started talking saying how surprising and good it was to see each other again. Then he did something that shocked the hell out of both me and Jasper, he invited her and her friends over to sit with us.

"Okay that sounds perfect I'll go get them stay right here" she said as she turned to go get her friends, before she even took two steps she turned back and said "now I know you can get easily distracted so make sure you stay right there for just one minute, why don't you count to 60 in your head then maybe you won't be so easily distracted." At this point Jasper and I both started laughing because it was completely true that Emmett had the worst attention span. He just started mumbling about doing something once and never living it down.

When he turned back to us Jasper was the first to speak. "Hey man I thought this was supposed to be a guy's night to get Edward here out of his funk so he can get that stick out of his ass that has been there since the whole Tanya thing."

"Hey, I do not have a stick up my ass" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yeah you do" they both said at the same time before Emmett continued on, "look I know this was supposed to be a guys night but I promise she is really cool and if she is willingly going to a club with these girls they have to be cool too. Please just like 15 or 30 minutes and then we can do our own thing but I haven't seen her in forever and I really want to catch up" he said "and maybe watch out for her" he added in a barely audible voice.

"Okay fine but only like 15 minutes" Jasper said giving in. Oh well I guess I will just have to deal with it, maybe it won't be too bad.

Right as we finished our discussion the girls came up to us. Emmett just smiled at them and said "this way ladies."

We made our way back over to our private table this time telling the bouncer it was ok that the girls follow us back. They all seemed quite impressed that we could get a private table at a club this new and popular. As we finally sat down again Emmett started to speak "well I suppose we should all get introduced, ladies I am Emmett a very good friend of Bella's and these two losers over here are jasper and Edward." Jasper and I just rolled our eyes because it was so typical of Emmett to label his two best friends, the ones he always refers to as brothers from other mothers, as losers.

At this point the girls all looked at each other before the brunette that Emmett had first talked to started to speak, "Hi, I am Isabella but please call me Bella, and this is Alice and Rosalie or rose" she introduced, pointing out each in turn including herself. It was quiet for a moment Rosalie started the interrogation that I am sure we were all on the verge of beginning.

"So how do you two know each other" Rose asked.

"Oh we grew up together in Forks, we used to be best friends inseparable, or that was until my parents moved in our senior year" Emmett said.

"So are you guys like exes who lost touch or something" Jasper asked but I think I was more interested in the answer than he was, there was just something about Bella that drew me in.

Emmett and Bella both looked at each other and just started laughing, they were laughing so hard they were both turning red in the face and looked like they were about to fall out of their chairs. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I were looking at them wondering what it was that we were missing. This only seemed to make Emmett and Bella laugh harder.

"I am going to take that as a no, I think" Alice commented while they tried to catch their breath and explain. It seemed as though Bella was having better luck.

"Sorry, sorry and you are correct Alice that is a no, we never dated, we were more like siblings" Bella explained while Emmett continued to laugh. "Sorry about that reaction, we just never even saw each other that way, but everyone in school thought we were secretly dating so it caused some problems that were horrible back then but now looking back are just really funny" Bella told us, by this time Emmett was finally starting t calm some.

"So you all seemed so shocked to see each other did you not keep in touch when Emmett moved" I asked.

"We did at first but then I destroyed my cell phone and Bella had recently changed her number and she had also changed her e-mail and I hadn't memorized either of the new ones and she was unlisted so we haven't seen each other in like 7 years and haven't talked in almost 4 years." Emmett explained, then turned and started talking to Bella again "I still can't believe you live here you've been so close this whole time and I didn't even know it. But man is it good to see you." Emmett said giving Bella another hug. As he gave her a hug I once again couldn't seem to get rid of that jealous feeling that I was the one who wanted to hug her.

We sat there for the next 45 minutes just talking, letting Bella and Emmett catch up and the rest of us getting to know each other. It was truly amazing how well we all seemed to mesh together. I really couldn't explain or even understand it myself, but it was like we had all known each other for years, not just Emmett and Bella. After a while we all broke off into pairs and were talking Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice, and me with Bella.

When Bella and I were talking we would just talk about anything that popped into our heads from what our favorite colors, books, movies and songs were to what we did for a living and fate and karma. Sitting there talking with her I felt like I had known her my whole life. There was some type of connection between us, I didn't but I knew I sure as hell didn't want it to go away. Everything was going so great we were all having a great time going between paired and group conversations. Then just as I had finished nervously asking Bella if she would like to get together again sometime the worst thing possible happened. Tanya came over to our little area sat on my lap and kissed me full on the mouth. Now my first reaction once my body registered what was happening was to throw her off of me and on to the ground, but my parents raised me to treat everyone especially ladies with respect, so I just sat there unmoving hoping she would stop very soon.

**A/N: So there is the next chapter. I really hope everyone liked it, once again I am really sorry about the wait, I just couldn't really get the chance to write lately, but I do have some good news the past couple of days I got to write a lot, so I have two more chapters to give you today to hopefully make up for some of my lack of update. Thank you all for reading, if you could just take a few seconds to review that would be great. Thank you, sorry again and stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters**

BPOV

I really couldn't believe how well we all got along. Like we had all been friends for years. We kept starting on these really nice and pleasant conversations then two people would start bickering about back and forth while the rest of us watched or went to our own conversations with each someone else. I was so happy Rose and Alice talked me into going out with them tonight, I was having a great time and laughing more than I had in, well ever I think. Emmett and Alice were trying to one up each other on pranks they had pulled in the past and ones they didn't have the resources to pull off at the time when it would have been perfect. As they were talking they began devising a few plans for new pranks (note to self, watch out for the new tag team known as B&M as they were now call themselves). Rosalie and Edward were talking about cars and which had the best body style, or factory engine, or which was the most overrated. While Jasper and I would talk about all things to do with mythology, turns out we both have a great interest in the folklores and myths from all types of ancient cultures.

While I had a great time talking with Jasper and we got along great I had an even better time talking with and getting to know Edward. We could just talk about one thing for a very long time it seemed like. It didn't matter what we brought up and whether we agreed on it or not, we could just sit there and talk. If we agreed we would talk about why we liked or disliked it. When we didn't agree we would sit there going back and forth on who had the better points, who could support their ideas more or just simply say "I am right, you are wrong." At which point we would just look at the other person roll our eyes and start laughing. It was one of the best conversations I had ever had. Time was moving along very quickly and we were all having a good time. But as always just when everything seems perfect, something has to go wrong.

Edward and I had just finished one of our little bickering moments trying to convince the other person we were right when he seemed to get a little nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand then said very shyly "so would you maybe like to get together again to hang out and talk, if you don't want to I completely understand but I was thinking maybe it could be fun." It was fun to watch him be nervous like that, it was actually really cute. Just as I was about to answer some blonde girl came over saying "Eddie there you are" then sat right down on _Eddie's_ lap and started kissing him. He seemed shocked for a moment but then just sat there, not moving or doing anything.

I had really thought that we had some type of connection but I guess I was wrong. Edward apparently went for the pretty blondes with fake boobs. I guess I was just there to fill the gap till something better came along, and it seems it just had. As they sat there kissing I told him "no I do not think it would be a good idea to hang out again" with that I stood up and walked away. As I was walking away I noticed the looks on everyone's faces. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with sad eyes, clearly they saw how much I was starting to like Edward, even after only a little bit of time together, they also knew that my track record with guys was horrible, to put it lightly, I always seemed to find the assholes. Emmett was glaring, the weird thing was I was expecting him to be glaring at Edward, but his stare was trained on the blonde. Jasper was looking at Edward like he couldn't understand why he was just sitting there doing nothing, it almost seemed he was surprised Edward was letting this girl kiss him, but I am sure that it must be something else. I guess maybe Edward was trying not to rub it in my face that he found someone better.

Instead of staying there to find out I just walked over to the coat check to get my jacket then out the door. I used my cell phone to call a cab and as I was waiting there someone started calling my name. I knew who it was without even turning around.

As Edward got to me he was out of breathe but started talking right away. "Wait, Bella please don't go, I can explain, that really was not what you thought at all" he started rambling so I cut him off.

"Look Edward, you really don't owe me anything, we just met tonight and we had a good conversation, end of story. It just seemed like you were all paired up now and I really don't like being the third wheel or whatever" I said just as my taxi was pulling up to the curb.

"No, really it wasn't like that at all, and I do owe you something because we were having a great conversation and a really wonderful time and I don't want that to end" he pleaded.

"I just think it would be better if you went back inside with everyone else I am just gonna head home for the night" I told him. As I said this he got the most heartbroken expression on his face.

"Okay if that's what you want" he said sounding completely dejected which I really couldn't understand since he had the blonde bombshell waiting inside for him.

Suddenly another voice interrupted us. "Hey Edward why don't you go inside and get warm, its freezing out here and your mom will kill me if I let you get sick" Emmett said. It was only then that I realized Edward didn't have a jacket on and it was freezing outside.

"Okay" he said in such a low voice that I barely heard him.

"Hey if you two want the cab go ahead, I was gonna go for a little walk with my sister" Emmett said as he approached me and a couple I didn't recognize or even notice before hopped in the cab I had previously called. "Come on Bee, let's go for a little walk" Emmett said using my nick name he hadn't used since we were in middle school, so I knew he wanted to talk to me about something, and I had a fairly good idea what it was about.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter let me know what you thought in a review, good, bad, or inbetween. Thank you and stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or the characters.**

EPOV

Previously on Club Eclipse (EPOV)

_Everything was going so great we were all having a great time going between paired and group conversations. Then just as I had finished nervously asking Bella if she would like to get together again sometime the worst thing possible happened, Tanya came over to our little area sat on my lap and kissed me full on the mouth. Now my first reaction once my body registered what was happening was to throw her off of me and on to the ground, but my parents raised me to treat everyone especially ladies with respect, so I just sat there unmoving hoping she would stop very soon._

Cont'd

I was not sure how long I sat there but I vaguely remember hearing a beautiful voice sounding pained then realizing that it was Bella and she was now gone, I couldn't feel her presence next to me anymore. God if I hurt her because of this, because I made a mistake in ever going out with Tanya in the first place, I don't know what I would do. I was brought back to the present time when Tanya, clearly getting tired with my lack of response, tried to slip her tongue. At this point I was too, worried about Bella and completely pissed off at Tanya to completely care about being the perfect gentleman. I quickly turned us so Tanya was on the booth and I could stand up and get away from her. I don't normally like to cause a scene but like I said I was really pissed so I just yelled "WHAT THE HELL TANYA."

She looked at me in what I am assuming was supposed to be a sexy way, but to me it just made her look even more trashy. "Well I saw you over here, clearly being bored to tears and annoyed with the little ugly duckling. It was so obvious that you were looking to have a good time so I thought I would come over and help you with that" she said once again trying to be alluring and completely failing. Not only that but she was pissing me off even more by admitting the reason she came over here was because of Bella, but I knew it was because she was mad or maybe even jealous that I was moving on and clearly not thinking about her. Everyone in our group was clearly pissed off and wanting to yell at her but what was really surprising was who spoke up first.

"Listen here, you are an evil, deceitful, manipulative little bitch, no one wants you here least of all Edward. You just about destroyed one of my best friends all for your little games, just to prove you can get whatever you want, whenever you want. And as far as Bella goes she is a thousand times more beautiful than you will ever be, not only on the inside but on the outside as well. So why don't you just do us all a favor and get and stay the hell away from us" Jasper said surprising us all. Emmett and me not so much because he defended Bella, he clearly was starting to see her as a sister just like Emmett did, but because he actually cussed, not only in front of a girl but at a girl and being from the south and raised to be a gentle man that was something he never did. He never even spoke disrespectfully to a woman.

"Yeah, you need to get gone Tanya" Emmett said.

"Well since it's clear that you are not wanted here by any of us I suggest you get lost before we kick your ass" Rosalie said while her and Alice gave Tanya the worst look I have ever seen, it truly gave new meaning to the term if looks could kill.

"That's not true Eddie wants me here, don't you, or we could just get out of here and go have some fun" Tanya said, looking at me like I would actually agree.

"First of all my name is Edward not Eddie, secondly no I do not want you here, thirdly nothing we ever did together was all that much fun so why don't you go off and find your other little friends, or did they already get tired of you" I said, yes it was mean but I was so fed up with all her bullshit I couldn't be that nice anymore.

"Whatever Edward" she said sneering my name. Then she gave me a clearly evil look before saying "well I guess you won't be having any fun tonight, since your little girl said she didn't want to see you again."

As soon as she said this I thought back to what Bella had said _"no I do not think it would be a good idea to hang out again"_. Shit Tanya was right what was I going to do. Well first I clearly had to find Bella so I took off running across the club, when I didn't see her I decided to check outside. The moment I stepped outside I realized I forgot my coat, but I didn't really have the time to go get it.

It only took me about 30 seconds outside to see her, and I started running over to her when I got close enough I saw that she was waiting for a ride of some type so I started calling her name to get her attention. By the time I got to her there was still not car around but I knew that wouldn't last very long. I was out of breath but I knew if I didn't talk right away she would leave soon and I would never get to explain.

"Wait, Bella please don't go, I can explain, that really was not what you thought at all…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Look Edward, you really don't owe me anything, we just met tonight and we had a good conversation, end of story. It just seemed like you were all paired up now and I really don't like being the third wheel or whatever" she said just as a taxi was pulling up to the curb. It was clear she was about to leave still thinking I would rather be with Tanya right now, I had to make sure she didn't think that.

"No, really it wasn't like that at all, and I do owe you something because we were having a great conversation and a really wonderful time and I don't want that to end" I pleaded with her hoping she would let me explain.

"I just think it would be better if you went back inside with everyone else, I am just gonna head home for the night" she said clearly trying to get me to leave. It was pretty obvious that I was not going to get a chance to spend time with her again and I was truly broken hearted about that.

"Okay if that's what you want" I said, I sounded completely defeated even to myself. Bella stood there with a confused look on her face.

Suddenly another voice interrupted us. "Hey Edward why don't you go inside and get warm, its freezing out here and your mom will kill me if I let you get sick" Emmett said. Bella looked at me like she just realized that I didn't have a jacket on.

"Okay" I said in a voice so low I would be surprised if either of them heard me.

"Hey if you two want the cab go ahead, I was gonna go for a little walk with my sister" Emmett said as he approached Bella and a couple I didn't recognize or even notice before hopped in the cab that had been waiting for Bella. "Come on Bee, let's go for a little walk" Emmett said as he put his arm around Bella. I didn't know what he was going to say to her but I really hoped after she would let me explain.

I went back inside to our table and chugged the rest of my beer when I was done I looked at the other three who all had looks of pity on their faces which meant that they had at least been given the basic details.

"Please stop looking at me like that, it's really annoying" I said after a couple more minutes when I couldn't take the stares anymore.

Sorry they all said at the same time.

Then just as Rosalie was about to say something Alice cut her off "So Edward here's the thing, we know what was happening with that Tanya bitch, but you just sitting there and not pushing her away really hurt Bella" she said, I was about to defend myself but she cut me off too. "And before you say anything I get why you did it we all do, but Bella doesn't, in fact she probably thinks that the only reason you didn't start making out with Tanya right away is because you didn't want to rub it in her face that you found someone better, and while we know that is not what happened, that is what she is thinking." I really hoped she was wrong but Alice seemed so sure and Rosalie was nodding her head in agreement.

"The problem is that Bella has been burned in the past, a lot. Even by people she had trusted for years, so she thinks very lowly of herself, that she is and will always just be the filler till something better comes along. I know that's not what you see when you look at her, I think you are falling in love with her already and I think you could be together for the rest of your lives. I think she will give you another chance, but just one so don't screw it up cause we like you and you and Bella are so cute together. Oh but just so you know if you do get another chance and hurt her Rose and I will kick your ass" Alice said finishing her speech leaving me completely speechless.

She seemed so sure of herself with everything she said. Even about me and Bella being together for the rest of our lives. I really hoped she was right about that because I knew she was right about the fact that I was already falling in love with her, even after just a couple of hours.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it ok. That is the last chapter for the moment I am hoping I will be able to get another one out by tomorrow and finish here in the next 3 or 4 days. There will probably only be three or four more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think, good or bad as always. Thanks and stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these lovely characters.**

**A/N: once again sorry about the wait so I will just let you read.**

BPOV

As Edward left to go inside Emmett came up to my side and put his arm around my shoulder. It had been so long since I had my brother with me that it almost felt strange. I looked up at his face and could see he was doing a lot of thinking. Normally Emmett is one of those people that will just say whatever he is thinking at the moment. His brain mouth filter is constantly failing him, so when he takes the time to think about what he is going to say it is usually important and usually very wise. Although he is typically the goof, he is also very intelligent and able to see things as they really are. And I knew right now even though I really didn't want to, I needed to listen to him.

"So, I am really sorry about what happened, but I promise you it is not what you think" Emmett started. I was just about to let him know that he didn't know what I was thinking but he continued before I could saying "and don't even try to tell me that I don't know what you are thinking, because even though I may not have talked to you for several years I still know you, not to mention I saw the look on your face. It was the same look you had when you caught Jason Johnson making out with Maggie Banner 45 minutes after he asked you out on a date. Granted this look had a bit more anger in it but still, same basic look."

"Yeah well, my luck with guys hasn't really changed all that much, I still somehow end up with the losers who are either only after one thing or just looking for something good till something better comes along. It's like the freaking story of my life and it pretty much sucks" I started out all upset but by the end of my speech I was ranting and starting to get mad. I was just so tired of my dating history and how bad it was.

We had just come to a little park so Emmett pulled me down to a bench to talk some more.

"Listen Bella I know what you saw looked really bad, and I don't blame you for walking out but I promise you it is not at all what you thought it was. I will explain to you what did happen but I need you to listen and not interrupt, because it may take a little bit as I need to give you some back story. I also need you to promise me to at least think about what I say, you need to trust and believe me when I tell you something" Emmett said.

I looked him in the eyes wondering if I could really just listen to what he had to say. That I could do probably even without interrupting. But the way he was asking me to trust and believe him made me wonder exactly what it was he was going to tell me but I had known him since I could remember and he was always my protector, and he also never lied to me. I finally gave him my answer by just nodding.

He took a deep breath and began his story. "Okay so I met Edward several years ago, just shortly after I lost contact with you actually. He was pretty cool, a little bit of a prude and way too uptight but he wasn't a completely fake asshole like everyone else I was meeting. He also introduced me to Jasper and we all became really good friends. I helped him to loosen up a little and he helped me to get a little more serious. We had a good balance in our group. Anyways the girl you saw tonight her name is Tanya, her family has been friends with Edward's for a really long time. She had been trying to get him to go out with her for a quite some time, saying how they would be so great together and everything. Well she would always date around and Edward didn't really want that, but she convinced him that he wouldn't just be one of the guys she dated for a couple weeks than move on.

"He said he would give it a try, that he did need to loosen up a little more and maybe they would be good together. Jasper and I had both met her and while we were ok with seeing her from time to time we didn't want Edward dating her. When they did start seeing each other it was ok for about two weeks then she started to become very controlling and demanding. It was very small at first and slowly built so Edward didn't even realize it was happening. She had to know where he was and what he was doing at all times. We were no longer allowed to have our guy nights to watch football or go just do whatever. While she had these rules for him, she still did whatever she pleased with no regards to him. I think close to the end of their relationship he was starting to see what was going on but he was in so deep he didn't know how to get out.

"When he would start to question her about things that were going on she would just find a way to turn things around on him. She is truly a master manipulator. It finally ended when he decided to surprise her one night when he got off work early and walked in on her in bed with another dude, one he actually worked with and had considered a friend, not close but still a friend.

That was several months ago and he has been doing nothing but working and keeping to his apartment this whole time. Jasper and I finally decided enough was enough and dragged his but to the club. It was going ok then he ran into Tanya with some dude and chick so things got crappy for a bit. Then I see you and you all hit it off but of course Tanya noticed and while she was ok that he broke up with her, it was only because he was still miserable, she didn't want to see him happy without her. She doesn't really want him, but she wants him to want her."

I sat quietly listening intently as Emmett relayed his story to me. Emmett finished and it almost made sense, I knew some women could be downright cruel and sadistic. But one thing still wasn't making sense.

"If he didn't want anything to do with her, which is what I am getting from what you told me, why did he just let her kiss him?" I asked.

"Edward was raised to be a gentleman. His mother taught him all these manners like he lived in the early 1900's or something. Anyway he thought that it would be completely wrong to push her off, even though I can promise you he wanted to. And you are correct, he wants absolutely nothing to do with her now or ever again" Emmett said.

I still wasn't really sure what to think. Part of me thought that what I had seen was enough to completely disregard what Emmett was saying, but the other part was telling me to listen to him. Emmett was never one to hang out with the guys that jumped from woman to woman as they saw something better. In fact he hated those types of guys and did everything he could to stay away from them.

"I know you are thinking about what I said and I am really glad for that but let's head back I am sure everyone is wondering where we are and it is kind of cold out here" Emmett stated.

As we walked back I kept going through Emmett's story in my head. When we finally made it back to the club I still wasn't sure what I believed but I had decided to at least hear Edwards side of the story.

**A/N: Okay I said I would be done by now and I am not. I am almost there though. I do have the next chapter written though I just need to go through and do spell check and possible read over it then I will post it. I told myself I wouldn't do this but I am really desperate for reviews so if I get a review I will post the chapter after I get off work tonight otherwise it will probably be sometime tomorrow. Even if I just get one review I will post again later tonight. Please people just let me know what you think good or bad. I like writing and will keep doing so but I would like to know what I am doing right and what I need to do better. So all that to say PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading and stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own these fabulous characters.**

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter of my story I am really disappointed that I didnt get any reviews but I said I would post this and I didn't start this for the reviews. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

EPOV

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were all talking having a good conversation, even laughing occationally. But I just couldn't join them, I was too busy wondering where Emmett and bella had gone because they had been gone for a while now. I couldn't believe that I had finally found someone I connected with and then had to go screw it up. The three people I was still sitting with kept shooting me looks that were quickly becoming very annoying. Jasper kept looking at me with sympathy as if saying 'I'm really sorry man that sucks'. Rosalie was going between looks that said 'I am sorry I hope it gets better', 'I am sorry but you did mess up', and mess with my friend I mess with you'. I wasn't sure which I hated the most but I know that whenever she looked at me like I would hurt bella again I was afraid of what she would do to me. alice was the strangest of all she just kept giving me these knowing looks like she already knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly Emmett and bella walked up to the table arm in arm. Emmett looked relaxed like he almost always did. Bella looked like she was thinking about something. I really hoped it wasn't anything bad, I wonder what Emmett told her about me, did they even talk about me, does she know about Tanya and everything that happened, if she does what will she think about me. all these thoughts and a dozen others were running through my head as I looked at bella as if trying to read her mind, I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

Suddenly Emmett brought me out of my internal ramblings with his booming voice, "I want food lets go eat" he said randomly. We all just looked at him like he was crazy, well except for bella who seemed to know what he was thiking.

"um… Em man in case you haven't noticed its like midnight where are we supposed to go eat" Jasper asked the question we all seemed to be thinking.

When we got our answer though it wasn't from Emmett it was from bella. "Denny's" she said in a duh like tone that sounded a lot like Emmett.

"See Bella gets it why cant you all get on board with the prog…" Emmett started then turned to look at bella mid-sentence "hey are you making fun of me, you know _Denny's_ is like a tradition, how could you make fun of that" Emmett said looking genuinely hurt.

Bella just rolled her eyes at him and said "oh don't look so hurt you are just trying to make me feel bad, and it is not gonna work this time."

Now Emmett just looked disappointed. I couldn't help thinking these two had a very interesting relationship, but Emmett needed people around who could take everything he dished out. "So let's go to _Denny's_" Emmett said.

We paid our tab and left to head out to get a late night meal. We decided to take the limo the guys insisted we get for tonight. Bella and I took the seat at the back while all the others took the row to the side. I decided if she was willingly sitting next to me now was the time to try and apologize once again.

"Look Bella I am really sorry about what happened back there and I am so sorry that I hurt you, I really wish we could start over or at least go back to before we got interrupted" I said.

She looked at me like she was thinking about what I was saying for a few moments when she finally decided to speak "Emmett told me a lot about what happened in the past and who that girl was, but I think I should get your side of the story, if you want to tell me that is."

I really didn't want to tell her I wish I could just put everything that happened with Tanya in the past and leave it there but if I wanted anything to happen with bella she needed to know that Tanya and everything to do with her was in the past.

"I don't know what all Emmett told you but her name is Tanya, my family has known hers for a long time and she tried to get me to go out with her for a long time. I finally gave in, against the advice from my friends, stupid mistake on my part. We went out for quite a while and really I cant tell you where everything went wrong, I just know it did. I think it was a mistake to go out with her, I should have listened to my friends when they told me not to, I really kind of lost myself because it was all about her and what she wanted, I thought it was my job to make her happy no matter what. I gave up most of my friends, Emmett and Jasper are really the only ones that stuck around. I even stopped playing the piano which is something I have been doing since I was 5 years old. I didn't see all I had lost until after I was out of the relationship and I am still not sure how to get back to me.

"As for what happened tonight I think she was just trying to make people around her miserable. She likes to mess with peoples emotions and always has and I am really sorry that she did that to you.

"I really do like talking to you and I feel like me for the first time in a long time. I really hope that made sense and that I didn't sound too emotional. I really do like you and would really like to be able to spend some more time with you. If you will let me that is."

She seemed to be thinking over my words, what she was thinking about I am not really sure but she slowly started to get a small smile on her face. Finally she started to speak "I think that would be nice, I would really like to get to know you better as well."

I was so happy that she said we could get together again I barely registered our friends peals of excitement as I hugged her and she laughed. This had turned out much better than I could have possibly dreamed of after what happened, but that was in the past and I now had my future in my arms.

**A/N: As you can probably all tell this story is coming to a close. I have one more chapter I think. Then I will also write an epilogue, just to give you them a little bit of a future. PLEASE REVIEW. I would really like to know what people are thinking. Thanks once again and as always stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry about the wait but i will let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or its characters.**

BPOV

Emmett and I had just arrived back at the club. From the looks on Alice's and Rosalie's faces I could tell they thought that maybe Edward wasn't so bad. It wasn't just the looks on their faces either, it was the fact that he was still sitting in such close proximity to them and they weren't attacking him and he had no bruises starting to form. They may be girls and Alice may be very small but they knew how to take care of themselves and their friends when they deemed necessary, which they considered necessary when a guy would hurt me. Since they had not beat him up yet they clearly thought that it wasn't something that was completely unforgivable, which meant they saw more than I did. Alice and Rosalie still sitting here with Edward made up my mind for me that I would at least hear his side of the story.

Suddenly Emmett decided he was hungry, "I want food lets go eat" he said randomly. Everyone else just looked at him like he as crazy but he used to do this all the time when we were younger.

"Um… Em man in case you haven't noticed it's like midnight where are we supposed to go eat" Jasper asked.

"Denny's" I said in a duh tone that sounded a lot like Emmett.

"See Bella gets it why can't you all get on board with the prog…" Emmett started then turned to look at me mid-sentence "hey are you making fun of me, you know _Denny's_ is like a tradition, how could you make fun of that" Emmett said looking genuinely hurt.

I just rolled her eyes at him and said "oh don't look so hurt you are just trying to make me feel bad, and it is not gonna work this time." He was only trying to make me feel bad for making fun of him and it wasn't going to work this time.

"So let's go to _Denny's_" Emmett said trying to get back to what he wanted. **(a/n: if this seems weird read a/n at end of story.)**

When Edward and Jasper seemed surprised by this I was secretly happy that he didn't do that anymore, it was like something he kept just for when I was around and it made me feel special. Everyone decided to take the limo the guys had rented for the night to go to the restaurant.

In the limo I ended up sitting next to Edward and he started to apologize again. I looked at him thinking about what he was saying for a few moments and finally decided to let him know I wanted to know his side of the story "Emmett told me a lot about what happened in the past and who that girl was, but I think I should get your side of the story, if you want to tell me that is." I added as an afterthought so he didn't think I was forcing him to tell me.

He looked as if he was debating whether or not he really wanted to tell me, it looked like he didn't but that he knew if he wanted any type of relationship with me than I needed to hear his side of the story. So he told me, I could tell by the look on his face that he really didn't like reliving that part of his past but I couldn't really blame him.

Finishing his little speech he said "I really do like talking to you and I feel like me for the first time in a long time. I really hope that made sense and that I didn't sound too emotional. I really do like you and would really like to be able to spend some more time with you. If you will let me that is."

When he was done telling me his side of the story I knew I believed him for a few reasons. One is the expressions on his face and the tone in his voice when he spoke about it, but even more than that was the look in his eyes. And another thing was that his story was so close to Emmett's version with just enough difference, since it was him telling me, that it made me really believe him.

I thought about what to say, I knew I felt a connection with him and that I wanted to get to know him better, he also looked very anxious for my answer so I decided to let him know what I was thinking "I think that would be nice, I would really like to get to know you better as well."

He was very excited about this and hugged me very tight to him at this point but I was very happy about that, I liked him holding me like this. Suddenly I heard our friends making a bunch of noise but Edward either didn't notice or didn't care because he just kept holding me. When we finally got to the restaurant we got out but Edward didn't let me go too far. It was almost as if he was afraid that I would disappear which was very cute.

We all sat down and ordered our food I got my normal biscuits and gravy and a couple of pancakes and Emmett got his heartland scramble. Alice ordered the French toast and Rosalie got her waffles with strawberries (her major weakness) and Jasper and Edward both got an omlet. It was our late night breakfast.

We all ate and talked and laughed. I hadn't had this much fun in so long, it seemed like it was always meant to be this way but everybody just had to get a little sidetracked first before we could end up where we belonged. As we left we were all smiling and decided to meet up again tomorrow for dinner and a movie. For once I couldn't wait to go out and didn't care about Alice and Rosalie dressing me up. They gave us a ride to my place in the limo because the girls decided that we needed to have a girls night to talk about everything that happened. The guys all walked us to my door, Jasper and Emmett said bye to us as the girls walked into my apartment and I was left with just Edward by my door.

"Thank you again for giving me another chance and I promise to do my best not to screw it up" he said which made me laugh.

"you are welcome and I am glad we got past the misunderstanding I am sorry I didn't listen to you first" I told him.

"its fine I am just glad I get to see you again" he was saying when we heard the girls yelling for me to get my butt in the apartment for our girls night. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now but I will see you tomorrow. Is it okay if I pick you up from here at 6" he asked looking very nervous.

"I would really like that, so I will see you tomorrow at 6" I said.

"tomorrow at 6 then have a good night bella" he said. Before finally going our separate ways for the evening he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which of course made me blush. As he was walking away he looked back over his shoulder and gave me a very sexy crooked grin and I could only respond with a goofy grin and shy wave. What a way to end the night I thought to myself before going into my apartment to face my two best friends.

**A/N: Once again sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I would like to thank you all for reading my story. I would like to give a special thanks to SilverSpirit 101, BabyBear08, and JNC12 for the reviews, I cant tell you how happy I was to get some reviews. So the story is almost done I am going to do an epilogue, but first I might to one more chapter, if I can figure out how to write it. I will try to update as soon as possible but I will not promise anything because I hate doing that then not being able to keep the promise because life gets in the way. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please please review, I really do love them. thanks again and stay cool. **

**Oh and for those of you who think the Denny's thing is totally weird and out there, me and my friend would do that all the time. I used to live in a pretty small town and after we got done at the pool hall or the movies or doing whatever we would always go to Denny's just so we didn't have to go home yet. And I almost always would order the biscuits and gravy sometimes with a pancake if I was really hungry. So though it may seem random I thought it would totally be something me and my friends would do and thought I would put it in the story just because I can. So thanks again for reading.**

**AlantaMire**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know i am horrible and have not updated in so long but i am sorry, please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own these fabulous characters the belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

As closed the door I let out a very deep sigh. As I opened my eyes I saw Alice and Rosalie on the couch waiting for me to join them. They already had out the popcorn; apparently they thought this was very entertaining.

"Well that was a great night, but I am beat I think I am just going to head to bed now" I said while trying to get away from the interrogation that I knew was about to happen.

"No way" "I don't think so" Alice and Rose said at the same time as they jumped up off the couch and followed me into my room.

"Bella this is so huge don't you realize that, you met a really hot guy who is totally into you and you are clearly into him too because you can't wipe that silly grin off your face" Alice said.

I didn't even notice I had been smiling, but I really was very happy, I really liked Edward he was just so easy to be around, well until Blondie showed up but that wasn't his fault. But what if he realizes that he wants someone better looking and smarter and funnier and more inte…

"Whatever it is you are thinking about stop it right there" Rosalie said bringing me out of my internal musings "I know you and by the look on your face you are thinking that Edward is going to change his mind about you, but believe me sweetie that is not the case."

"But what about when he figures out how much better he can do than just leaves." I said expressing my fears out loud for the first time.

"Honey that's not going to happen, you may not have noticed the way he was looking at you but we did and believe me it was a very serious look. It was like he had finally found what he didn't know he was searching for his whole life." Alice said.

"And you didn't see how he was when you were gone at first he was pissed at that chick for interrupting us, then he was upset and terrified about what was going to happen with you because you had left, then when you were gone with Emmett that whole time he was miserable thinking you would never talk to him again" Rosalie added.

I simply stared at my two best friends in disbelief, how could he have felt so strongly after such a short amount of time. Sure I was already falling for him hard and fast but I mean who wouldn't, he was smart, funny, interesting and sexy as hell. Me on the other hand, I was average everything average intelligence, not that funny or interesting and I was most certainly just plain and boring when I came to looks.

"There you go again, bell for once in your life please just listen to us and believe us when we tell you that you are absolutely amazing in every way. Edward clearly sees it too so before you crawl into you little shell and hide because you think you aren't good enough give him a chance to prove to you just how amazing you really are." Rosalie said.

"Please take this chance and I promise you will not regret it, PLEASE" Alice begged literally folding her hands together in front of her.

As I looked at my two best friends in the world I couldn't really fathom what it was they saw in me that made them think I was so great but I knew I couldn't deny them or me this chance. I wasn't sure if Alice was right about not regretting this decision, granted she was normally right about this type of thing, well about everything really, but even if she wasn't I knew Rosalie was right I couldn't keep hiding in my shell and live my life being afraid of what may or may not happen in the future, because after all the future wasn't set in stone.

"You're right, you both are and I really do like Edward even though I haven't known him that long." I told them "so I am going to take this chance, I am scared shitless about it right now but you're right you have been for a while now I need to stop hiding."

As I said my little speech their smiles just got bigger and bigger by the time I was done they both looked like they were about to burst from happiness.

"So I guess this means more Bella Barbie time for the date tomorrow night" I said as they both squealed and tackled me onto the bed.

EPOV

As I left from dropping Bella off at her door I knew I had the most ridiculous smile on my face but I just couldn't get rid of it and if I was being honest I was too happy to care at the moment. As I slid back into the limo the guys were talking but I didn't really pay attention to anything they were saying I was to lost in my own little world planning how to make tomorrow night perfect, and how to make up for the Tanya disaster tonight. God what a shit storm that was, I am just glad I didn't completely destroy my chances with Bella. Bella, just thinking about her brought a smile to my face, I can't believe how fast I am falling for her but she is just so amazing and easy to be around. I don't know what was coming but I was looking forward to finding out.

I was brought out of my own little world when I heard jaspers voice speak louder "Ok well this is me I will see you guys tomorrow night, have a good night rest of the night gentlemen though I don't think it can get much better."

Emmett and I both bid him good bye then we were on our way again. Emmett looked like he wanted to say something to me but wasn't quite sure about it so I decided to break the ice.

"Something on your mind Em" I asked.

"Well yeah it's about you and Bella" he said. Now I was nervous it was pretty obvious that he thought of her as a sister and was completely protective of her. Did he not want me to go out with her, did he think I wasn't good enough, though on that I might just agree with him but I felt too far gone already to just forget about her.

Before I could freak out too much he continued "listen man you are one of my best friends and I trust you with my life but Bella is like a sister to me. I know you're a good guy, heck you're a great guy and I can tell you really like Bella. I think you two could be amazing together, as amazing as it gets but I swear if you hurt her I will hurt you. Now before you say anything let me finish okay." He said all of this without stopping and just waited for me to nod so I did even though I wanted to say I would never hurt her. "I know you and I know you are thinking you would never hurt her and I believe that you wouldn't at least not intentionally. You could hurt her without even realizing you do. In some ways Bella is the strongest person I know but not always. She will do anything and everything to protect the people she cares about. If someone messes with a person she sees as family she is tougher than anything.

"That is how she is when it comes to the people she loves but not herself. I love her to death and would do anything for her but she doesn't like people to take care of her, she doesn't like to be seen as weak. She thinks, and always has thought, that she is worth less than everyone else, that what other people deserve she doesn't. She also thinks that she is plain and boring and not very intelligent or attractive. I know this isn't true and I know you know this as well, but this is how she views herself. The reasons as to why she believes all these things go back years and I hope one day she tells you, but I am not going to.

"look I said all of this and gave you this really long speech basically to tell you to be careful she is hurt more easily than she likes to admit and she has gotten very good at hiding it over the years so please just don't take her for granted."

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, I thought that it was amazing how protective she was of the people she loved but I just couldn't understand how she could think so little of herself. Tonight she seemed more pissed than anything that Tanya showed up but based on what Emmett was telling me it seems like she may have actually been more hurt. I wasn't really sure what to say so I just told him the only thing I could. "I promise not to take her for granted."

"Good, well I should head in" Emmett said and it was only then that I noticed that we were at his place.

"Yeah, have a good night man" I said.

"You too see you tomorrow night" he responded as he got out of the limo.

On the way to my place I was once again lost in my own thoughts and didn't realize we were at my apartment till the driver said something. As I walked up to my door I kept going over all the events of the night in my head. There was so much that happened and so much that was said that I wasn't really sure what to think of it all. The only thing I was sure of at this point is that tomorrow night can't come soon enough.

**A/N: like i said at the top i am so so so sorry about the wait to get this out but life and work and school got in the way and i know you all know how that goes so please forgive me. this was going to be the epilogue but i decided to add a couple more chapters because i just love writing this story but i do plan of finishing soon but planning doesnt always work. anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**school is almost done so hopefully that will leave more time to write. so that brings me to my next topic i have a POLL up on my profile about which story i should write next. i have a few ideas but i want to know what you all think. all the other story ideas i have are guite a bit longer and much more in depth than this one. so please check out the next chapter on here which has the very general summaries then head over to my profile and let me know what idea you like. if you dont like any of them send me a message and let me know. thanks again for reading and putting up with my crappy updating. please review i love to know what you think even if you dont really like it. stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary for stories I may write next:

Witness Protection

The day after she gets engaged bella is going to see her father and sees something she was never meant to and has to disappear. How will those from her old life and new life react when things start to unfold.

Vegas consequences

What happens in vegas doesn't always stay there. When bella and Edward have a one night stand and bella ends up pregnant things don't go so well. Especially not when Edward is a pompous ass who thinks he is better than everyone else because of his good looks and money and bella is a gold digging slut. But wait … is that really who they are.

Biker Chick

Bella is having a great time in high school and has lots of friend, that is until her brother graduates and all her "friends" turn their backs on her. Where is she supposed to turn to escape her life in high school hell. Where else but one of the Port Angeles biker gangs.

Pop Star Bella

Isabella is a famous singer. All the girls want to be her best friend, all the guys want to hook up with her. That's all Emmett ever hears in school and maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Isabella wasn't his sister. But then again they don't know that. What happens when the his best friend and the rest of the school finds out.

There are the summaries very general each story will have some drama in it some more than others. let me know which one sounds interesting. if anybody has any questions send me a message or even a review. thanks a bunch


End file.
